


caving

by maaeve



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, One Shot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaeve/pseuds/maaeve
Summary: caught in a storm, nesta and cassian forced to seek refuge in a cave.





	caving

“sorry sweetheart but we have no choice,” cassian said throwing a smirk her way. nesta’s cheeks were flushed from the cold, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest to keep from shivering. her pale figure was engulfed in dark illryian leathers, a stark contrast to the snowy pure white Illyrian hillsides. the wind filled the silence as it whistled and whipped around them.

“just take me through the storm” nesta gritted out. her back was stiff and straight, head held up high glaring at him with those beautiful sharp blue eyes. 

cassian snarled back, “no.” the winds were too chaotic for him to ensure full control in flight. the wintery mix of sleet, snow, and hail were hindering to his sights. it was too dangerous for him to fly alone and he certainly wouldn’t risk that with nesta clinging tightly to him. 

“i don’t want to risk harming you” he spoke a bit softly. her glare faltered a bit and she turned away at his words and walked towards the dark cavern meant to protect them from the storm.

it was almost dawn but the storm covered the sky in grey, the sunset’s purple haze was barely seen through the thick clouds. the cavern they sought protection in shielded them from the storm’s harsh winds but did little to ease the blistering cold.

nesta sat on the floor, her jaw locked tight to keep her from shivering, but the illyrian leathers did little to help her. the dark outside slowly began to infiltrate inside, the only light within the cavern was emmited from cassian’s siphons.

he knew there wasn’t time to find wood to light a fire, but even if there were he wouldn’t dare try. he knew what fire reminded nesta of —the pain she endured during her last months in velaris, her struggle to stop the self loathing.

“we’re going to be late to the meeting up north” she struggled to keep her voice firm but the cold sent frequent shivers through her body.

cassias snorted, “they can wait. im the general, i’ll decide when meetings start.” he thought he heard her scoff and his siphons flared, light reaching further parts of the cavern and giving cassian a better note of how far away nesta was from him.

he gently sat beside nesta, her back stiffened as he scooted closer. she tried to scoot away but cassian gripped her leg to stop her from moving.

he sighed, “you’re shaking nesta.” he wouldn’t let her freeze to death because of her own stubbornness.

“we cant all be made out of flame.” she bit back snapping her gaze at him but still shivering.

he turned towards her, startled they were a breath apart. nesta’s golden brown locks ravaged by the storm hung loose past her shoulders, brushing cassian’s cheeks lightly. her lips in a firm line, plump but slightly chapped from the cold. her sharp cheekbones were illuminated by cassian’s siphons. a radiant red haze covered her face but her eyes remained cool icy blues. cassian couldn’t believe how devastatingly beautiful nesta was. 

he reached out to touch her pale cheek, his thumb grazing over her cheekbone. she relaxed slightly under his touch, eyes fluttering and her lips parting. her cheeks once vulnerable to the harsh cold now submitted to the scorching heat of his touch. his wings outstretched behind him and slowly enclosing them both.

“let me keep you warm nesta,” cassian breathed. the words sent chills down her spine as he cupped her chin gently. he tilted her face up towards his, hazel eyes full of warmth as soothing as his touch. she couldnt look away, his eyes pinned her to the spot. nesta felt his arms encircling her waist to pull her closer than before almost onto his lap, she didnt even remember what the blistering cold felt like.

he rested his forehead on top of hers and then tilted his head down towards her neck, his nose skimming that sensitive spot. his tongue remembered how to swipe over it to make her a delicate mess. she inhaled sharply as his mouth pressed against the side of her neck, quickly heating her up just as he promised. she knew he could smell her arousal when his grip tightened around her waist. his wings now fully encapsulating them from the cold. this time she didn’t back away. she was tired of running away from his warmth.

“cassian,” she moaned in an airy tone. his arousal began to show, constrained within his pants. nesta reached to tug the leather strap from his hair, letting his dark waves fall over his face. he sighed at the small pull of his hair by nesta’s hands.

“cassian, kiss me.” nesta breathed, pulling his hair to look at her. 

he lifted his eyes to hers, slightly glazed over, her cheeks dusted with a pink tint. smirking cassian said, “as you wish sweetheart,” nesta struggled to not roll her eyes. 

cassian leaned forward to capture her soft lips and was intoxicated. the air around them felt like it was shortening when they deepened the kiss further, hagged breaths began between the two. her tongue swiped over his bottom lip and he let her in. she crawled onto his lap, hands gripped within his hair as she struggled to assert her tongue as dominant in his mouth. she rolled her hips into his and he cursed under his breath at the movement. but before he could grip her waist, she rolled off him to sit beside him. he groaned from the lost of contact.

“i think im warm enough,” a hint of a smirk across her face. 

he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, she didnt struggle out of his grip. “fine but im not” as he enclosed his wings around them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr first (@sensitiveillyrian) but i dont think anyone could see it so here i am


End file.
